Five Races, Five Dragonborns
by ggs1995
Summary: 5 separate short stories featuring a Dragonborn from 5 different races. Each story is a summary of their life before, during and after the events of Skyrim. Note: my first fanfic ever so comments/reviews good or bad will be appreciated. Thanks! :) Ch. 5- SKOOMA, STEAL, SKOOMA SKOOMA, STEAL... SKOOMA!
1. Thalmor Supremicist

Disclaimer- I do not and I guarantee you I never will own Bethesda or Zenimax.

* * *

**Karrinnare****- **the Thalmor Dragonborn

* * *

**Life Before Skyrim-** Born in 4E 23, just one year after the Thalmor coup of the Summerset Isles, Karrinnare always considered herself a true daughter of Alinor.

She grew up strongly believing that the Altmer were destined by Auri-El to not just rule over all of Tamriel, but to dominate mankind, a belief that never died out. She joined the Thalmor in 4E 109 and ran many covert operations in Valenwood and Cyrodiil, almost always succeeding in weakening the Empire.

When the Great War came, she was given the position of second-in-command of the entire Hammerfell invasion army. However, in one of the few Imperial victories of the war, she saw the entire 4th regiment ambushed near Rihad, and fled the field, leaving her people to die. When she went to report her failure to Alinor, the Thalmor higher-ups knew what she had done and she was exiled from the Aldmeri Dominion. Disgraced and with little other choice, she fled to Cyrodiil where she lived for 25 years, waging her own campaign against the humans, until finally in 4E 200, she was caught infiltrating an Imperial treasury in Bruma and brought to jail.

After just a week, she escaped and fled to Skyrim, where she ran right into an Imperial ambush for none other than Ulfric Stormcloak…

* * *

**Life During Skyrim-** After being captured by the Imperials, she was lead along with the Nord rebels to the town of Helgen to be executed as a traitor. While she technically _was _being correctly charged, it was for the wrong reason; the Imperials thought she was a Stormcloak. Despite her protests, she was forced to the chopping block when out of nowhere, an enormous black dragon appeared out of nowhere and attacked Helgen.

Karrinnare managed to escape with the help of a Stormcloak named Ralof who suggested she join the Stormcloaks. At first she scoffed at the idea, but then realized that if Skyrim broke off from the Empire, it would make the Second War Against the Empire much easier for the Thalmor. After telling Ralof she'd think about it, she head down to a small village called Riverwood and stayed the night at the Sleeping Giant Inn that was run by a suspicious looking Breton named Delphine.

The next day she decided to head off to the College of Winterhold, one of the few respectable organizations in human lands. Once there, she met an old Thalmor colleague, Ancano, who immediately recognized her. Since they were old friends, Ancano offered Karrinnare a deal: help with the secret Thalmor usurpation of the College and he would use his influence to help get her reinstated with the Thalmor. Realizing her dream was within reach once again, she gladly accepted the offer, and after a 3 month long fiasco involving the Eye and Staff of Magnus, the two were successful in taking over the College and replacing all non-mer with Thalmor wizards.

With the College secured, and the local Nords none-the-wiser to what had transpired, Karrinnare and Ancano set off to the Thalmor embassy to help get Karrinnare reinstated. However, on the way they were attacked by yet another dragon. After an intense battle, they were able to take the beast down, and upon it's death, a most curious thing happened; Karrinnare appeared to absorb it's very soul. Ancano had read about such an occurrence once in a book called The Book of the Dragonborn. Ancano told her how old Nord heroes called Dragonborns were supposedly able to absorb the soul of a dragon and use it to Shout in the dragon language. Having previously had an odd experience in the ruins of Saarthal where she seemed to take the energy of a wall of words into herself, she could feel a sensation in the back of her head of the word "Iiz" which she somehow knew meant "ice". Acting on instinct, Karrinnare shouted "IIZ" as loud as she could at a dear, and it froze in place.

Amazed and without a clue to what was going on, Ancano suggested she go and talk to the Greybeards in their monastery of High Hrothgar near the top of the Throat of the World, while he went on to the Thalmor embassy to try and get her reinstated. After saying their goodbyes, Karrinnare set off on her journey to talk with these "Greybeards". After a few hours of traveling, Karrinnare heard a booming voice coming from the direction of the Throat of the World that sounded like "DOVAHKIIN", which made her believe that she was being summoned by the Greybeards, but she had no way to be sure.

Four days later she found herself in the small village of Ivarstead, where those looking to travel the 7000 steps up to High Hrothgar had to come through. Upon her arrival, she asked a cheerful Bosmer named Gwilin if he had heard the thundering shout a few days ago, to which he replied that that was apparently the Greybeards' way of summoning the Dragonborn.

With her suspicions confirmed, she began the slow ascent up the mountain towards High Hrothgar. Following more than a day of climbing, she finally arrived and entered the monastery, where she was greeting by one of the Greybeards, Arngeir. Arngeir asked Karrinnare to demonstrate what they called the "Ice Form" Shout, which she guessed was "Iiz". The Greybeards were in awe of actually meeting the legendary Dovahkiin, and after almost 2 weeks of training which Karrinnare admitted was very intense yet inspirational, the Greybeards sent her to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of their order.

Before she did that, however, she decided to go see whether or not Ancano was able to reinstate her with the Thalmor. Along the way to the embassy, Karrinnare fought a few more dragons and learned some new shouts as well.

Additionally, it seemed that word was getting around Skyrim about there being a Dragonborn, so when Karrinnare was passing through the town of Dragon Bridge on her way to the Thalmor Embassy, she was stopped by a woman named Astrid, who introduced herself as the Leader of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim and offered her a position as second in charge of the Brotherhood.

Due to the Brotherhood's reputation and remembering the last time she was second in command of anything, she turned down the offer until Astrid said something that piqued her interest. Apparently, The Brotherhood knew about her Thalmor sympathies and told her that they were waging a private war on the Penitus Oculatus and even had a plot to assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel.

After hearing of an opportunity to land such a monumental blow to the Empire, she immediately joined the Brotherhood and successfully led the assassins' campaign against the Penitus Oculatus. After learning that Karrinnare was the Night Mother's chosen Listener, Astrid grew jealous of Karrinnare and attempted to sell out the Brotherhood to the Oculatus, but Karrinnare caught wind and quickly dispatched of Astrid, effectively taking control of the Dark Brotherhood in one fell swoop. Under Karrinnare's leadership, the Brotherhood experienced a golden age where they were feared more than ever, and eventually Karrinnare herself was able to infiltrate the Emperor's ship, The Katariah as it was preparing to leave Skyrim, and assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel.

It is rumored that her last words to the old man were "All men will soon bow down to their Altmer masters" before setting the whole ship on fire.

Only 36 days after meeting Astrid, Karrinnare managed to accomplish all of that. Her work with the Brotherhood finished for a time, she set back off to the ThalmorEmbassy to check up on her status.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by Elenwen, 1st Emissary to Skyrim, and another old friend from back in Alinor. Somehow Elenwen caught wind of her dealings with the Brotherhood AND that she was the Dragonborn, but instead of punishing Karrinnare, she offered her the position of First Justiciar, the highest position available that allows covert and undercover work, which she would begin as soon as the dragon issue was resolved.

Overjoyed to be back with the Thalmor, and in such a high position nonetheless, Karrinnare set off to find the Horn, but upon arrival, she discovered it was not there, in its place was a note telling her to "rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood". Once there, she discovered that Delphine, the innkeeper, was in fact a Blade, the sworn enemies of the Thalmor. Fortunately, Delphine seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Karrinnare was herself a Thalmor agent.

Karrinnare decided to temporarily work with the Blades to resolve the Dragon Crisis, then afterwards eradicate their pathetic order off the face of Tamriel. After a few months of working with the Blades and serving the Brotherhood, Elenwen sent word for Karrinnare to come to the Embassy for an extremely important assignment. She was to join (infiltrate) the Stormcloak army and drive the Empire out of Skyrim, and then when that was done, she was to assassinate Ulfric Stormcloak.

Figuring she was making good progress with the dragons (all she needed to do was trap the Dragon Odahviing and interrogate him in Dragonsreach), she decided to accept the offer. Besides, the jarl of Whiterun wouldn't allow anything with the Civil War raging on.

So she went to Windhelm, joined the Stormcloaks, and quickly earned their trust with her prowess in war. She quickly turned the war around in the Stormcloaks' favor, and eventually the Stormcloak army was marching on Solitude. After fighting their way through the city, Karrinnare, Ulfric and Galmar Stone-Fist finally confronted General Tullius and Legate Rikke in Castle Dour, where Tullius revealed Karrinnare's plot to Ulfric. With no witnesses, however, Karrinnare quickly dispatched all 4 of the others and then claimed to the victorious Stormcloak army that Ulfric and Galmar had been slain by Tullius and that Karrinnare had killed him and Rikke in retaliation.

With the Empire defeated and the Stormcloaks now leaderless, the Thalmor were overjoyed at the result and at Karrinnare's perfect performance. With the Civil War now over and Skyrim in chaos, Karrinnare finished off the Dragon Crisis by going to Skuldafn on Odahviing's back and eventually traveling through a portal to Sovngarde, the realm of Aetherius where the filthy Nords go after they die, and defeated Alduin in one last, glorious battle.

Upon her return to Skyrim, she was greeted as a hero by the people which made her very happy; gaining the Nords' trust would be useful in the years to come…

* * *

**Life After Skyrim-** Just a week after her defeat of Alduin, Elenwen informed Karrinnare that her presence was requested back in Alinor- the Thalmor were ready for the Second War Against the Empire (if you could even call it that anymore).

As she was making her way back to the Isles, she passed through Markarth and was stopped by a Vigilant of Stendarr- a hunter of Daedra. There was apparently a disturbance being caused by a powerful Daedra in an abandoned house, so Karrinnare figured she'd check it out. While investigating, she discovered that the disturbance was being caused by no normal Daedra, but rather a Daedric PRINCE, Molag Bal. Bal commanded Karrinnare to kill the Vigilant, which she did (he was an Imperial anyway). Then he offered Karrinnare an amazing deal: take his mace and claim souls for him with it, and become a pureblooded vampire (a vampire that is given the gift directly by Bal and is much more powerful) and kill her prey in his name. In exchange, Bal would grant her a boon that would greatly help hers and the Thalmors' cause of dominating and enslaving the races of men.

In a great and terrible moment of inspiration, Karrinnare accepted her new Lord Bal's deal, gaining the Mace of Molag Bal and becoming a pureblooded vampire. A few weeks later she was back in Alinor for the first time in 30 years, and nothing could have prepared her for what came next- the Thalmor offered her the position of First Lady, the LEADER of the Thalmor and thus the entire Aldmeri Dominion. This was the boon that Lord Bal was talking about. She didn't know how He did it (best not to question the Daedric Princes) but Karrinnare was in pure bliss; she would be leading HER OWN ARMIES against the humans and she knew that she would make good on her words to the Emperor.

Not 2 months after her ascension to First Lady, she sent her armies on an all out invasion of Cyrodiil and Hammerfell- the Second Great War had begun. Truly the pathetic humans never had any chance. Cyrodiil, after hundreds of years of glory, was on its last leg and the Imperial City fell within a month of campaigning. Hammerfell wasn't expecting an attack, as it breached the terms of the Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai, and with a scrambled and ineffective defense, captured the whole country only a week after Cyrodiil. The Bretons were not a militaristic people, so with the Legion being decimated down South, they were left to fend on their own and surrendered almost without a fight. Lastly was Skyrim, which, surrounded and without Ulfric to ignite their passion, put up an even worse fight then the Imperials or the Redguards and after just 29 days of fighting, Solitude was razed to the ground and the Nords defeated.

That was _it_. After just THREE MONTHS of war, the Aldmeri Dominion under Karrinnare's leadership had rampaged through Tamriel and utterly crushed humanity. Simultaneously the Empire of Tamriel, the Kingdom of Skyrim and the Redguard Union of Hammerfell surrendered to the Thalmor, but Karrinnare was not interested. She wanted to DOMINATE the humans, ENSLAVE them, and make them know their place in Tamriel.

So instead of accepting their surrenders, she decreed that the 3 nations bow down to their new Altmer masters. When her demands were denied, she had half of the populations of each country slaughtered until finally they agreed to submit to Thalmor authority.

Soon after, fearing for themselves, the Argonians offered to peacefully join the Aldmeri Dominion as a client state, which Karrinnare accepted; she had a level of respect for the beastfolk of Tamriel.

Immediately Karrinnare had every human in Tamriel enslaved, and if any even _thought _of rebellion, they were publicly tortured; the humans had to learn their place. Later on Karrinnare turned her attentions to the hated Dunmer of Morrowind, and once the humans were thoroughly enslaved, she launched a full invasion of Morrowind.

But she had different plans for the Dunmer. The humans' role was to be brought under elven rule, but the Dunmer were to be utterly destroyed. She led a 13-year genocidal campaign on the Dunmer and on the dawn of the 14th year, she declared that the entire Dunmer race had been eradicated.

With the humans enslaved, the Thalmor firmly in charge, and the Dunmer gone from the history books, Karrinnare declared herself First Lady of Tamriel. After 30 years of her incredibly brutal rule, the Thalmor had managed to indoctrinate every single human into believing they were completely inferior beings meant to be dominated by the innately superior high elves. Karrinnare had subjugated the entire human race, and never again in Tamrielic history would there be another human rebellion, they would **forever** be slaves to their elven masters…

* * *

**A/N: **I know that was pretty intense there at the end lol; that's intentional. I think that the Thalmor are the fantasy equivalent of the Nazi party and Karrinnare takes it to a new level. I'm not POSITIVE, but I believe that the Altmer (or the Thalmor at least) view the Dunmer as a blight to be purged, due to the old Altmer-Chimer schism.

So therefore the Dunmer act as the Jews to the Thalmor's Nazi. No me gusta the Thalmor :p


	2. Breton Master Wizard

**Anne Sophie****- **Breton Master Wizard Dragonborn

* * *

**Life Before Skyrim- **Born as Grace Dubois in 4E 176 as the eldest daughter to the king of Daggerfall, Anne Sophie always had high expectations growing up. When she was only 4 years old, her father had her admitted to the High Rock Academy of the Arcane Arts in Wayrest to study and grow to one day become the greatest wizard in the Breton homeland.

Within mere months of her arrivals, it was clear that Grace was miles above her peers, already casting complex incantations at the age of 5 that most could not accomplish in years of study.

Yet Grace was never truly happy at the Academy, because she knew that one day she would have to return to her father's court and take over the position of Arch-wizard of Daggerfall instead of fulfilling her dream of one day moving to Cyrodiil and starting her own guild of mages, similar to the College of Winterhold; i.e. removed from all politics and devoted solely to the study of the arcane.

When Grace was only 16, and she had surpassed everyone at the Academy in skill, _including_ the teachers, she mysteriously disappeared one night from the Academy and crossed the border to Cyrodiil.

While she was upset knowing that she would never be able to return home, she knew that she had to follow her dreams, and in 4E 192 she started the Order of the Arcane Masters (OAM) under the new name Anne Sophie. Due to the dissolution of the Mages Guild following the Great War and the political nature of the Synod and the College of Whispers, the OAM drew a surprising number of students in it's first 8 years of existence, and became renowned all across Tamriel as one of the premier places to practice magic.

Unfortunately, due to Anne's anonymity, she was captured one day going on a recruiting mission into Skyrim and, unable to prove her identity, was accused of being one of the Stormcloaks she was captured with…

* * *

**Life During Skyrim- **When Anne regained consciousness, she discovered that she was on a carriage along with several Stormcloak rebels, among them Ulfric Stormcloak himself. At first Anne thought that they would be going back down to Cyrodiil to be executed in front of the Emperor, where she could get her name cleared as she was an acquaintance of Titus Mede II from her years as Master Wizard of the OAM. Instead, however, they stopped in the small town of Helgen to be summarily executed.

Anne was furious, as she knew that this was not how the Imperial legal system worked, but General Tullius would hear nothing of it. Soon, it was her turn to go to the block, when Julianos Himself must have intervened. A black dragon came down and interrupted the executions, and Anne made a run for it. With the help of a handsome young Nord named Hadvar, Anne was able to escape Helgen before it was completely destroyed by the rampaging dragon.

Hadvar was thoroughly impressed by Anne's skill and believed her story about being Master Wizard of the OAM, and suggested that she come along with him down to Riverwood to get everything that just happened sorted out.

After spending a few days in Riverwood, she decided to head to the College of Winterhold (her original destination) and see if the wizards there knew anything about what the return of the dragons could mean. Before she went to Winterhold, she stopped by Whiterun to get the jarl to send some additional troops to defend Riverwood in the case of a dragon attack.

In turn the jarl asked Anne for a favor, to help his court wizard Farengar (whom Anne thought would be a great addition to the OAM) find some Dragonstone from a place called Bleak Falls Barrow. Not wanting to get involved in anything political, Anne said she'd do it, but ended up forgetting about it completely.

After leaving Whiterun, Anne traveled off to Winterhold, but instead of going to recruit a few promising young mages, she instead went to find Savos Aren, the well respected Archmage of the College and ask him what he knew about the dragons. Savos pointed her in the direction of Urag gro-Shub, the Orc librarian in the Arcanaeum, who informed Anne that unfortunately the College knew nothing of what the dragons returning could mean, but said that if anyone knew, it'd be the Greybeards. Anne had heard tales of the Greybeards before, so she was very excited to meet them, despite the circumstances. Before leaving the College, Savos offered Anne a position as Second Wizard (the 3rd highest position in the College), but she refused, citing her dedication and responsibilities to the OAM.

With her business at the College concluded, she set off towards the Throat of the World. Soon after leaving Winterhold, however, she heard a loud roar in the distance. Going to investigate, she ended up at Mount Anthor where she saw a dragon fighting a squad of Imperial soldiers. Anne joined the fray, and after a few minutes of battle, they were able to kill the wyrm with minimal casualties. Anne also discovered during the battle that the leader of the Imperial soldiers was none other than that Nord Hadvar that helped her escape from Helgen.

Just as they were catching up on how each other were doing, the dragon's skin started to disintegrate and a flash of orange light came towards Anne. The light made her slightly dizzy, but afterwards she somehow felt more powerful. The Nord soldiers claimed that supposedly Anne was something called the "Dragonborn" since she absorbed the dragon's soul, and she should be able to Shout in the Dragon language. Anne, being a scholar, was of course skeptical and she tried "Shouting" but nothing happened.

Suddenly, she felt a strange energy coming from a nearby wall where the dragon had been perched up on and stepped towards it, when out of nowhere Anne was hit with yet another wave of energy, and this time somehow Anne felt the word "Iiz" inside of her, and acting on instinct, she turned around and shouted "IIZ" at Hadvar, freezing him in place.

After about a minute, Hadvar thawed out and everyone confirmed the story that Anne was in fact the Dragonborn. As she was already heading towards High Hrothgar, Anne now had even more of a reason than before to go seek out these Greybeards.

As she was getting ready to leave, Hadvar stopped her and asked if he could go along. Anne asked if he had duties with the Legion, but Hadvar claimed that their mission in Winterhold was complete and he had some leave time. So Anne agreed and the two of them set off on the 4-day journey to Ivarstead. On the first night when they had set up camp, they heard a booming voice that sounded like "DOVAHKIIN" which Hadvar knew meant Dragonborn in the Dragon language, and was how the Greybeards summoned Talos in the legends.

When they finally reached High Hrothgar 5 days later, Anne showed herself to truly be the Dragonborn and underwent spiritual training with the Greybeards. Anne came to respect the Greybeards a great deal, and on her final day of training they gave her one final task- to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of the philosophy of the Way of the Voice. Despite her fondness for the Greybeards, Anne realized she needed a few weeks break from the whole dragon business.

Hadvar had been suggesting that she venture to Solitude and join the Imperial Legion, and after some great thought and initial reluctance, she agreed for three reasons: first, the Empire had always been good to High Rock and the Breton people (her father, with whom she had made amends, was a member of the Elder Council). Second, the Empire was in dire need of any assistance it could get, and third… Well, admittedly she had a bit of a thing for Hadvar, and the prospect of getting to fight alongside him was not an unpleasant one.

So they set off towards Solitude at a fast pace, and arrived there within a week, but before officially joining the Legion, Anne had a few choice words for General Tullius.

She called him out for his obstruction of Imperial legal procedures and told him that if she wanted his support in the war, then in exchange he would let her walk away from the Legion as soon as the war was done. Tullius could be an ass sometimes, but he was not dumb; he wasn't about to turn down an offer of aid from an extremely powerful sorceress, so he agreed to her terms. It soon became apparent to Tullius that he just made the best move of his military career by accepting Anne's offer; the war quickly turned from a virtual stalemate into an overwhelming Imperial victory.

Anne accepted the position as head of the 4th Imperial Battlemages' Division and wreaked havoc on the Stormcloak numbers for months, with her now-lover Hadvar by her side (for tactical, not magical purposes) until finally they were ready to march on Windhelm.

On the eve of the final battle, a fellow Breton by the name of Delphine came to Anne somehow carrying the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, and told her that as soon as the battle was done, she was needed at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and then disappeared. Anne was confused, but couldn't think too much into it since there was, well, an enormous battle the next day.

Enormous may have been an overstatement.

The battle was a blowout for the Imperials, and after fighting their way through the city for just 2 hours, they stormed the Palace of the Kings and, following a glorious battle, had Ulfric Stormcloak's head on a pike. In recognition of her incredible service, General Tullius actually offered Anne a sizeable portion of the Battlemage Division to start her own chapter of the OAM in Skyrim, in addition to an Imperial Medal of Valor (the highest honor one can achieve in the Legion), which she gladly accepted.

With her life at an all time high, Anne decided that it was time to focus all her attention on the dragons so that she could continue her work with the OAM.

Before she left to go back to Riverwood to see what Delphine was talking about out, Hadvar did something that Anne never expected would happen to her. He got down on his knees an asked her to marry him, and for the first time in her life, Anne started crying and happily said yes.

She traveled with her now betrothed back to his home village of Riverwood to not only check up with Delphine, but to announce the news to Hadvar's family. Despite her being a Breton and not a Nord, everyone was very happy for the two of them back in Riverwood, even Delphine who Hadvar apparently knew growing up. However, what Hadvar did not know was that Delphine was actually a member of the now defunct Blades, an Order that Anne's family had a history with; her great-great grandfather was a Blade during the Oblivion Crisis.

Delphine introduced her to another Blade named Esbern, a respectable mage and old Blades archivist. Happy to help out the old dragonslayers, Anne told them that she would meet them at the Blades' new headquarters at Sky Haven Temple near Karthspire after she returned the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller to the Greybeards.

After doing so and being officially recognized as Ysmir, Dragon of the North by the Greybeards, Anne made her way towards the Reach to meet up with the Blades and discuss strategy.

They discovered that Anne would need to learn a Shout to defeat Alduin, whom Anne discovered was the World-Eater himself, the Nordic God of Destruction. With her goal ahead of her, she returned to the Greybeards and proceeded to meet their leader, Paarthurnax. She discovered she needed to find an Elder Scroll to learn the Dragonrend Shout, so after learning that one could be found in the old Dwemer city of Blackreach from an insane hermit named Septimus Signus, she proceeded to get the Elder Scroll and use it to learn Dragonrend.

With that knowledge in hand and the Civil War ended, she was able to convince jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun to let her capture a dragon in his palace. After saying her possible farewells to Hadvar and all her other new friends, she left with Odahviing to Skuldafn temple before traveling to Sovngarde and defeating Alduin with the Nord heroes of old.

When all that was said and done, Tsun, the Nordic god of trials against adversity came over, congratulated her, and sent her back to Nirn. Except she did not immediately end up in Nirn…

* * *

**Life After Skyrim-** She opened her eyes, dazed and confused, in a realm she did not recognize. It had a green sky, and a lot of water with tentacles coming out of it.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, a grotesque mass of tentacles and a large eyeball appeared and introduced itself as the Daedric Prince of Fate and Forbidden Knowledge, Hermaeus Mora, and told Anne that she was in his realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha. He then proceeded to offer Anne a deal; become His mortal champion, helping Him discover new bits of forbidden knowledge such as those of the Skaal Tribe of Solstheim, and in exchange she would be given forbidden knowledge of the arcane.

Mora's enticing offer was too great for Anne to ignore, so she accepted, and immediately started reaping the benefits.

She returned back to Nirn and, with her Lord's knowledge, transformed the OAM into not just a respectable mages' guild, but _the_ number one destination for young mages wishing to learn about anything arcane. Within 20 years of Anne's return from Apocrypha, the OAM had driven every other magical organization; i.e. the College of Winterhold, the Synod, and the College of Whispers out of business.

By the end of her life, every respectable mage in Tamriel was at least associated with the OAM. However, Anne did unfortunately make some enemies along the way.

In one case she posed as a friend to the Skaal people and manipulated them into revealing all their oldest secrets, which eventually drove the Skaal as a people extinct, much to her Lord's delight.

Another instance was when she traveled to the Maormer (or Tropical elf) homeland of Pyandonea and used her incredible magical skills to pose as one of them and infiltrate their archives. She was discovered, but not before fleeing, and the Maormer never knew her identity, again pleasing Hermaeus Mora.

Anne lived to be one of the few humans to ever live to be more than 100 years old, spent 60 years happily married to Hadvar and when she finally died, she was celebrated as one of the greatest mage's to have ever lived…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's my second Dragonborn story! I realllllly hope it's not too bad, I think so but that might just be my low self esteem speaking :p the Bretons are personally my favorite Elder Scrolls race, I'm not sure why, they just are.

And in case you're starting to notice a pattern through these first two stories... Yes, many (not all) of my characters are going to end up becoming the champion of a Daedric Prince in their life after Skyrim, this is personal taste- I really enjoy the Daedric quests in Skyrim so I'm putting an interesting spin on them.

Can't wait to do the one with Sheogorath ;)


	3. Bosmer Assassin

**Menelri****- **Bosmer Assassin

* * *

**Life Before Skyrim- **Born in 4E 134, during a period of political instability in her home province of Valenwood, Menelri and her family were constantly on the run from Thalmor assassins; the reason being that they were the leaders of an underground Bosmer resistance to Thalmor rule in Valenwood. Since the Thalmor hunters were trained and highly skilled assassins, Menelri's family in turn trained her in the way of the assassin.

She first started wielding a bow at age 4 and twin daggers at age 6. Menelri was exceptionally skilled in the art, and after years of rigorous training, her peers in the underground resistance called her the "deadliest killer in Tamriel outside of the Dark Brotherhood". Yet at first she never considered herself to be a "killer" per se, she just did what was necessary in order to survive, but there was no denying her prodigal skill in the art of assassination. Unfortunately, this version of Menelri was not to last for very long.

In the final years before the Great War, the Thalmor led a _massive _purge of Valenwood, and Menelri and her family were caught. She was forced to watch as they brutalized and then slaughtered her entire family (including the children), and then proceeded to violate her in the most unthinkable ways. However, before they could kill her, she managed to take on six Thalmor hit men simultaneously with several broken bones, and then escape. This event twisted Menelri into a disturbed being that cared for only two things in the world: murder and vengeance- she no longer cared for the plight of the Bosmer people.

With nowhere left to go in Valenwood, Menelri fled to Cyrodiil and quickly became renowned as the most lethal and efficient assassin in the Imperial province-earning a reputation for being ruthless, cold-hearted, without remorse and absolutely thorough. Then, one day in 4E 201, she received a very high paying contract from a Nord man in Bruma to take out a "Jarl Elisif" in Skyrim, the Nord homeland. Menelri accepted as always, but just as she had made her way into Skyrim, she collapsed onto the ground with an arrow in her shoulder and quickly lost consciousness; the last thing she heard being, "Alright, gather up all the traitors"…

* * *

**Life During Skyrim- **Menelri was nevera very pious person, even before the Thalmor purge; how could these supposedly "benevolent" gods have created such terribly flawed creatures? Men, Mer, beast, no matter. They were all the same- they only cared about themselves and would do _anything _to keep themselves on top. It was a lesson that she had to learn the hard way. That being said, she _did_ say a quick prayer for the first time in years when she woke up to find out that she had not yet met death's cold embrace.

However, she did wake up to find herself tied up in a moving carriage next to 3 male Nords. They tried making conversation but to no avail- Menelri didn't do idle conversation. In fact, in all her years in Cyrodiil, she had not once talked to anyone besides her contractors, and that was purely business. All that she picked up from the Nords was that they were in fact not going to Cyrodiil, but instead to some village called Helgen. When they announced that she was to be executed along with these "Stormcloaks" and their leader, she contemplated escape, but wasn't sure if she should even bother. Was it even worth it anymore?

Then, she saw a Thalmor with the Imperial general, and _that _made her go absolutely berserk. She fought like she never had before, taking down tons of Imperials WITH her hands tied up, and, using a dagger from a dead soldier, cut her bonds off. Before the Imperials could regroup, the Stormcloaks took the opportunity to escape. In the ensuing chaos, Menelri retrieved her equipment and took off for Solitude, where she would take Elisif out and then return to Cyrodiil to collect her payment. While she was running away from Helgen, she saw something that genuinely intrigued her (NOT an easy thing to do). A huge dragon was attacking the village, so she hauled ass out of there and never looked back.

Menelri needed some rest so she stopped at a pitiful little town called Riverwood to stay for the night before heading out to Solitude. She met another Bosmer there who called himself Faendal who felt that she should feel some sort of kinship towards him, and then proceeded to ask her a favor to deliver some ridiculous love letter to some Imperial. She responded by waiting until he was alone, then slit his throat. Fool. Why should she feel any kinship towards anyone? Before leaving, she decided to go through all the houses in Riverwood and steal all their money so that she could get through her stay in Skyrim comfortably.

Unfortunately, the people there had next to nothing, so reluctantly, she decided to go pick up a quick job in Whiterun for some easy coin. She ended up having to go through some draugr-infested ruin called Bleak Falls Barrow for a "Dragonstone", and then she returned to Whiterun to collect her reward. However, upon arrival at the palace, the Jarl instructed her to go fight a damn dragon that was seen outside the city! Menelri was livid but there was little she could do- she needed the coin and this would pay a lot. So, she went to fight the dragon and to her surprise, it wasn't too difficult to take down. She thought it must definitely be a lesser dragon than the one she saw attacking Helgen.

Once she killed it and was about to make her way back to Whiterun to collect her reward, the dragon's very soul seemed to fill her up like a beacon; it was a very strange experience. The Nord guards starting calling her "Dragonborn" or something like that and asked her to Shout, which confused her at first but then suddenly she felt a strange urge to shout "Fus" that meant force… How she knew that she wasn't exactly sure. So she did, and knocked a guard down on his behind. Everyone seemed excited, but Menelri couldn't care less; she just wanted her money. On her way back to Whiterun, she heard a booming voice call out what sounded like "DOVAHKIIN", but she paid it little mind. When she got back to Dragonsreach, she collected her money and the Jarl offered to make her a "Thane", but she told him to shove it and then left for Solitude.

On her second night of traveling, she woke up to a strange feeling, as if she had been drugged. She also realized that she was not where she had set up camp, but in some sort of cabin. Then, she heard a beautiful voice in her head that called itself the "Night Mother", that said it would explain everything once she woke up and killed the woman named Astrid. So she did, and then demanded answers from this "Night Mother". She formally introduced Herself as the spiritual leader of the Dark Brotherhood, the old assassin guild that Menelri thought had been annihilated during the Great War.

The Night Mother told Menelri that she was destined to become the leader of the Brotherhood and not only bring it back from the dead, but to bring it to a whole new level of fear across Tamriel. While she hated working with others, didn't like leading and sure as Oblivion didn't want to be part of any "family", she had to admit that being the leader of the most feared organization in Tamriel was an enticing thought. So she accepted the Night Mother's offer and asked what needed to be done.

Apparently, there was a Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in the forest near Falkreath and she needed to go to it, where she would meet a jester named Cicero. She should tell him the words "Darkness rises when silence dies", and together they would "purify" the Sanctuary since the current members were not the true Brotherhood. They had abandoned some Tenets or whatever and no longer revered her.

So, off she went towards Falkreath, saying 'screw it' to the Elisif contract and once she arrived, she met the jester whom she immediately wanted to slaughter; but, the Night Mother told her not to so she'd stay her blade- for now. The two then entered the Sanctuary where the heretical dark brothers and sisters awaited them.

It was not much of a fight. It was obvious why the Night Mother had called out to her; these "assassins" were little more than common bandits. The Brotherhood needed highly skilled, lethal killers in their ranks and naturally, Menelri was the best of the best. The Night Mother then gave Menelri a list of names of some of the deadliest assassins in Skyrim to recruit into the Brotherhood. Initially some were reluctant, but Menelri could be very… persuasive. However, in the end, their loyalty proved to be absolute.

When Menelri and the Night Mother were satisfied with the new, overhauled Dark Brotherhood, they began their reign of terror over Skyrim. In just a few months, the Brotherhood had gained a level of fear and respect that they hadn't had since the days when the Hero of Kvatch was Listener.

However, Menelri had started to become a little concerned- the dragons were becoming an increasing problem, which she only cared about because it was affecting her profits. She asked the Night Mother for guidance (whom she had come to love and respect a great deal), and all she got in return was advice to seek out the Greybeards, who had called the Dovahkiin months ago, and _Menelri _of all people was this Dragonborn. The Night Mother told her that if she did not fulfill her duties as Dragonborn, then the World-Eater, Alduin, would stay true to his namesake and devour the world and every living soul. Even Sithis Himself could not save her if that were the case. Menelri couldn't care less about all the other souls of Nirn, but she sure had no intention of dying so, very reluctantly, she went to seek out these Greybeards and demand their help…

Demanding their help did not go very well. The Greybeards called her a blasphemer, with no regard or care in the world for anything beside herself, which she acknowledged as true. After only an hour, she was banished from High Hrothgar forever, so she had to find another way to save herself. When she was starting to give up all hope, she was approached by a very old friend from her days in the Bosmer underground resistance- Delphine, a Blade, fellow Thalmor-haters. Delphine was the first friend she'd seen from her old life since leaving Valenwood for Cyrodiil.

After catching up for a while, Delphine introduced her to a fellow Blade-Esbern- and informed her that she had been looking for the Dragonborn ever since the Greybeards had made their summons, but she never would have imagined it to be Menelri. With the combined resources of both Esbern and Delphine's extensive Blades network and the Dark Brotherhood almost fanatically loyal to Menelri, the three were able to make excellent progress, eventually discovering that they would need to learn a Shout called Dragonrend to defeat Alduin. The knowledge of that Shout was supposedly lost to history, but after weeks of dedicated research, Esbern was able to come up with the words, "JOOR ZAH FRUL", meaning "mortal, finite, temporary", and it was created to force dragons to understand mortality-something that for them, was comparable to forcing a Thalmor to understand human superiority.

With that knowledge in hand, all she needed to do was find Alduin and bring him down… Which left all of them stumped. So, Menelri decided to do something that she thought she'd never do and was extremely difficult for her; go and apologize to the Greybeards in exchange for their aid. It went surprisingly well, and the Greybeards pointed her to Paarthurnax, their leader. Paarthurnax claimed that Alduin had escaped to Sovngarde, and offered to take Menelri to Skuldafn Temple to get there. So, she did some more draugr slaughtering with the help of her spectral friend Lucien Lachance, and finally entered Sovngarde. Using Dragonrend, she took the beast down and finally severed its head after a long, grueling fight…

* * *

**Life After Skyrim- **With the dragons dealt with, as soon as she returned to Nirn, Menelri-alongside Delphine and Esbern-started to wage a war of vengeance on the Thalmor. Menelri had made a promise over her parents' mutilated bodies that one day she would see every last Thalmor pay dearly for what they had done.

In order to appease the Night Mother and Sithis, Menelri would of course accept contracts whenever someone performed the Black Sacrament, but her main purpose in regards to the Brotherhood was to utterly destroy the Thalmor. While she knew that they were too powerful to _completely _annihilate, she and her Brotherhood worked tirelessly to assassinate any Thalmor they could come across.

They led this war in secret for many years and were very successful, eventually weakening the Thalmor so much that when it came time for the Second War Against the Empire (as the Thalmor called it), the Empire-after a long and bloody war-was actually able to defeat those racist bastards and Menelri was able to have at least some closure knowing that her family had been avenged. She continued on with the Brotherhood as the most effective Listener of all time for another 150 years until finally at the age of 218, she grew tired of all the death and constant heartlessness and for the first time since before her parents were taken from this world before their time, she felt inner peace.

It was no single event that caused this epiphany; the feeling simply came to her one day and she knew that despite all the evil things she had done in her life, she was happy with herself and the way things turned out. In one night in Frostfall of 4E 361, she began to repent for all the thousands of lives she had taken in the name of hatred and vengeance over the course of her life; even the Thalmor. She used her vast resources to help the Bosmer people and help create the image her family had always envisioned for their people. With Menelri's help, the Bosmer rose up from an afterthought in most people's minds to a self-respecting, formidable and prosperous people.

Her atonement complete, and at inner peace with herself, Menelri retreated to her tree house/mansion in Falinesti and took her own life; her last words reportedly being, "I'll see you soon mother and father. I hope you're proud of how your daughter turned out to be"…

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you SO much to my amazing new beta, moosearegreat, she's super talented so everyone who's reading this I command you to go and read her story Stolen Darkness if you haven't already, AND the fic she's co-writing with alyssacousland Whispers in the Dark, they're both amazing!

Ok so I decided to save my last mage for a later chapter AND my next character will be a guy lol so I'm switching things up!


	4. Imperial Legionnaire

**Antonius Decimus****- **Imperial Legionnaire

* * *

**Life Before Skyrim- **Born in the Imperial City in 4E 175, the year of the famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) Battle of the Red Ring to Legionnaire parents who had seen firsthand the atrocities the Thalmor had committed, Antonius was always fiercely loyal to the Empire and her lands. However, he also harbored a deep hatred for the high elves of the Aldmeri Dominion ever since the day he joined the Legion at age 16. Being the child of two high-ranking Imperial officers paid off greatly for Antonius, as he had the privilege of receiving the finest training the Legion had to offer.

At age 19, he had already attained the rank of praefect, something that was completely unheard of- most other legionnaires at that age were still fumbling around as auxiliaries. He was consistently described by his comrades as being one of those rare individuals who simply _commanded _respect through both their words and actions. But, Antonius cared very little for personal glory in battle; his goals were much more patriotic. He took an oath on the day he joined the legion that one day he would help his country reclaim her glory and the respect that had been lost as a result of the Great War, so in order to do that, he _had _to excel.

His first few years in the legion were, however, quite dull since there was no active fighting going on- the Empire and the Dominion were locked in a tense Cold War, with both sides biding their time and rebuilding before the Second Great War inevitably began. Then in 4E 200, word came in that a Civil War had begun in Skyrim, mainly in protest to the terms of the White-Gold Concordat and the perceived weakness of the Empire. Antonius wondered how the Nords could be so foolish. All that a civil war would accomplish was weakening the Empire even further for the Dominion! How could they not see that _all _of humanity needed to stand together to defeat the elves?

But people do not always make sense, so in 4E 201, he was stationed in Skyrim along with a rise in rank to Tribune, the youngest one in Imperial history at just 26. After a couple months in Skyrim, Antonius, along with General Tullius, was finally able to ambush and capture Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion. Then, they were on their way to Helgen, a small village and one of the Imperial bases of operation in Skyrim to exact justice upon Ulfric. It was there that he saw them, Thalmor scum. Antonius knew he had to hold his tongue for the moment; the Empire was still recovering after all. But it still hurt his pride deeply to see his beloved country bow down to those racist elven bastards. Antonius tried not to focus on the Thalmor presence by focusing on the executions of those Nord traitors, but he heard something off in the distance. A roar, maybe? He thought it was nothing at first, but then he saw it…

* * *

**Life During Skyrim- **It was a dragon! An enormous, black scaled dragon! The beast landed on top of a tower in the middle of Helgen, and let out an ear-piercing roar as meteors started raining down from the sky. General Tullius obviously had to forsake the executions in an effort to get all the townsfolk to safety. Antonius' immediate thought was that the Thalmor were directly responsible for this, and in retrospect, it made sense. Ulfric is about to be executed before the war truly escalates, a _dragon _shows up out of nowhere, Ulfric escapes and the Civil War is right back on.

But, he put the thought away temporarily; he had a duty as a legionnaire to get as many people out of the now-burning village as possible. With the assistance of a good-hearted Nord legionnaire named Hadvar, the Helgen garrison was able to do a pretty decent evacuation job, all things considered. After they had done everything they could for the civilians, the legionnaires focused on getting themselves out of Helgen in one piece. At that point, Antonius, as the ranking officer (since General Tullius had left to help with the women and children), took command and was able to get most of his fellow soldiers out through the keep, killing a few Stormcloaks along the way. Antonius was not one to become scared very easily, but he even admitted to the other legionnaires that he had practically wet himself when he first saw that dragon.

Unsure of what the next course of action should be, Antonius sent the rest of his soldiers to go find General Tullius and report that everyone had managed to get out in one piece while he and Hadvar would make their way to Whiterun to inform the local Jarl of the danger. Balgruuf had not yet declared for one side or the other in the war, so they would not exactly be safe, but neither would they be in any real danger. After spending the night in Hadvar's hometown of Riverwood, they set out for Whiterun. Along the way, they were intercepted by an Imperial courier with a letter from General Tullius telling Antonius and Hadvar to report to Castle Dour in Solitude ASAP. Since Whiterun was on the way, they still made the stop to inform the Jarl who was grateful for the news, then went and hired a carriage to the capital.

When Antonius and Hadvar arrived, the first thing they noticed was that the entirecity was in a state of pandemonium. The two soldiers made their way to Castle Dour to report back to the General and see what was wrong in the city. The news they received was… troubling at best. Just a few hours prior to their arrival, the Companions-a guild of warriors based out of Whiterun, had been on their way to a seemingly normal mission in Haafingar Hold, when they had witnessed a large black dragon matching the description of the one seen at Helgen _resurrecting _another dragon from the ground in Hjaalmarch. Not even the famed Companions wanted to get involved with the dragons, so they instead came and reported what they saw to Jarl Elisif of Solitude. Word had gotten out, and now the whole city feared a dragon attack.

Tullius tasked Antonius with tracking down the Companions and enlisting their help to take down the dragon before it attacked Solitude. After meeting the two warriors from Jorrvaskr, Aela and Skjor, they made off towards the Karth River Forest near Morthal where the dragon had been resurrected. When they arrived at the site, they saw the dragon; it was not quite as fearsome as the one Antonius had seen at Helgen, but still terrifying nonetheless. It announced itself as Strundinokbein, then immediately started attacking. The dragon was powerful, but no match for the three seasoned warriors.

When the dragon died, however, it started glowing… At first Antonius thought that it was coming back to life but then, what seemed like the dragon's very soul started flowing out of it and _into him_. Antonius had a soul gem on him, so he just assumed that it was the gem being filled up with the dragon's soul and thought no more of it. Aela and Skjor were very impressed with Antonius' display of skill in the battle and told him he'd be welcome among the ranks of the Companions. As interested as Antonius was, the war took priority so he told them once it was over he'd consider joining. They said their farewells and Antonius made his way back to Solitude to give the good news to General Tullius.

With that done, they were ready to start the war effort back up, and the first target was a relic called the Jagged Crown, supposedly housed in an old Nordic ruin called Korvanjund. Antonius and his fellow Legate, Rikke, took a squad of 8 legionnaires to the ruins to find this Crown so that they could give it to Elisif to further solidify her claim to the position of High Queen. Antonius and Rikke had become fast friends since his arrival in Skyrim; they both respected each other's abilities and leadership skills, and there were even rumors going around that they were secretly lovers. Contrary to popular belief, there were not any fraternization laws in the Legion. Antonius' own parents both served together in the Legion during the Great War. He would _never _admit it to his comrades that the rumors did have some truth to them as there were more important things to worry about like finding the Jagged Crown.

They made their way to Korvanjund, fought some Stormcloaks that had somehow found the place first, and finally retrieved the Crown after fighting some draugr. But that was not the most exciting thing that happened that day. As the squad was preparing to leave, Antonius found himself drawn to a wall with a script written on it he had never seen before and it was _singing_ to him. When he got close enough, the wall started glowing and enveloped him in a flow of orange energy. Rikke had seen the whole display and asked him what happened, but Antonius had no idea. Suddenly he had a new thought in his head-the word "Tiid", which he somehow knew meant "Time". Antonius was unsure of what was going on, but he then shouted out "TIID" and time itself seemed to slow down around him, and he fainted from exhaustion.

When he woke hours later, he found himself in an Imperial camp with Rikke watching over him. Rikke then proceeded to explain to him that he may be something called a "Dragonborn", a mortal born with the soul of a dragon who can steal their power and have the inborn ability to learn the Dragon language. Antonius initially thought the idea was a load of Nord nonsense, but he saw the seriousness with which Rikke spoke and that would explain what had happened the other day with the dragon. His only question was why would an Imperial be given a gift like that? Wasn't it supposed to be a Nord thing? Antonius thought on it for a bit before deciding to at the very least humor his Nord companions and agree to go talk with some cult on the Throat of the World called the "Greybeards", who had called him while he was unconscious.

Antonius entrusted the Jagged Crown to one of his men, Olav, and made his way towards Ivarstead along with Rikke. After several days of intense traveling, the duo finally reached their destination-the monastery of High Hrothgar, and spoke with the Greybeards. Antonius found out that he was indeed the Dragonborn, but he was not very impressed with the Greybeards themselves. They wielded so much power, yet they refused to use it for any purpose other than the worship of Kynareth. Antonius was as religious as the next soldier, in fact he prayed to Stendarr daily, but the thought of not utilizing such a deadly weapon as the Voice was ridiculous!

Antonius left High Hrothgar with a bittersweet feeling. On one hand, he knew he'd have to temporarily abandon his duties with the Legion to deal with the dragon menace. But, on the other, if the people of Skyrim knew that their savior and hero was an Imperial, a _legionnaire _nonetheless, it would really boost the Empire's faltering reputation in Skyrim. With that thought in mind, Antonius returned to Solitude along with Rikke to request leave from General Tullius to "fulfill his destiny" as the Nords were calling it, and surprisingly Tullius not only agreed to, but encouraged it.

Now free from his responsibilities for a time, but unsure of what exactly to do, he headed to Whiterun to take up the invitation to join the Companions while he figured out what to do about the dragons in the meantime. Immediately Antonius impressed the Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak Whitemane, and he was offered a spot in the upper echelon of the Companions, the Circle. What Antonius was NOT expecting was the fact that all of the members of the Circle were godsdamned werewolves! At first, he considered immediately turning in all the Companions to the Jarl but then stopped when Aela said how truly powerful werewolves are, and the advantages of becoming one. Even though he thought he would regret it later, he accepted the gift and became a werewolf.

He ran a few missions for the Circle until he was approached one night while piss-drunk by a Breton woman named Delphine, who proceeded to slip a sleeping potion into his mead. When he awoke in what seemed like a small inn, Delphine explained to him how she was a Blade and had been searching for the Dragonborn for weeks in order to stop the dragons. All legionnaires were familiar with the former bodyguards of the Septim emperors and Antonius held them in high regard; so Antonius, never one to shirk his duties, agreed to do whatever Delphine needed him to do. Somehow she, along with another Blade named Esbern, had managed to steal an Elder Scroll that the Thalmor had retrieved from a Dwemer city called Blackreach. She needed him to take it to the top of the Throat of the World and use it to learn a Dragon Shout called Dragonrend. Then, he would need to kill the Greybeards leader, Paarthurnax, from whom the Blades had got all the information.

When Antonius finally reached Paarthurnax and spoke to the old dovah, he just couldn't bring himself to kill the wise old dragon. So they agreed that Antonius would learn Dragonrend from the time wound, then report to the Blades that Paarthurnax had been slain. Before leaving, Paarthurnax told Antonius how he would need to travel to Skuldafn to reach Sovngarde and kill Alduin, and then offered to take Antonius there after he'd spoken to the Blades. After doing so, he returned to the Blades, reported his "success", and told them he knew how to stop Alduin, but wouldn't say how. Leaving the Blades confused, Antonius returned to the Throat of the World, where Paarthurnax took him to Skuldafn.

There, Antonius fought through scores of draugr, two dragons and a dragon priest to reach the portal to Sovngarde, where he found the entire realm in a strange mist. Eventually he found his way to Shor's Hall, gathered the Nord heroes of old to fight Alduin, then took the fight to the World-Eater. After the fight of the ages, Antonius and the heroes took the beast down. Triumphant, and with the dragon crisis taken care of, Antonius returned to Nirn intent on fulfilling the rest of his life's goals…

* * *

**Life After Skyrim- **Upon his return, Antonius found himself in the forest near Falkreath with a new drive in him that he had never felt before. Slightly confused as to why he had ended up where he had, however, he began looking around when he was attacked by what looked like a mixture between a bear and a monster. A werebear, perhaps? After killing it, a spectral being appeared from its corpse and introduced itself as Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt and Father of Werebeasts, of which Antonius was one. Because of that, Antonius had an unintentional tendency to obey Hircine, who offered him a deal. If Antonius would pledge his life and soul to Hircine and use his werewolf form to hunt down the Thalmor in the upcoming war, Hircine would in turn start one of His famous Great Hunts against the Thalmor leaders. Antonius agreed to this happily and gave his soul to his new Lord Hircine. As soon as he accepted, Antonius immediately began to feel more aggressive and for lack of a better word, bestial.

Having His Lord Hircine's blessing, Antonius decided that continuing on with the Companions was useless, so he abandoned them and returned to Solitude to resume his service with the Legion. Tullius informed him that while Antonius was busy dealing with the dragons, the Thalmor had invaded Cyrodiil and Ulfric had agreed to join forces with the Empire for the greater good. The Second Great War was officially on. Emperor Titus Mede II recognized Antonius incredible skills and deeds, and thereby promoted him to General alongside Tullius and returned them to Cyrodiil to defend the Imperial province.

While commanding his troops, Antonius would also often assume beast form while his troops were all asleep or otherwise oblivious and wreak havoc on the invading Thalmor armies while Hircine took care of the high ranking Thalmor officials. The war raged on for 3 years before the elves were finally repelled from Cyrodiil and this time, the Empire took the fight to them-with Antonius leading those armies. After _another _3 years of war, Alinor-the Altmer homeland, was besieged and the Thalmor finally surrendered. They were taken out of power in the Aldmeri Dominion, and to add insult to injury, a new government was installed that was basically a puppet to the Empire.

Ulfric had a newfound respect for the Empire and now that the White-Gold Concordat was null and void; he did not continue his rebellion and the Empire entered a new golden age, thanks in no small part to Antonius the Dragonborn, and unknowingly, the Daedric Prince Hircine. Antonius' life mission was complete, and he lived out the rest of his days in the Summerset Isles, putting down any renewed Thalmor attempts at harassing his beloved Empire. When he finally died, a monument was erected in the Imperial City in his memory, while he lived out the rest of eternity in Hircine's Hunting Grounds…

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, thank you so much to my beta, moosearegreat she's awesome!

A few things with this chapter. First of all, I had trouble for some reason writing this one, mainly because even though I support the legion in the Civil War, I find the Imperials kind of boring so... I don't know :p

Secondly, leave me either a review or a PM telling me your favorite Daedric Prince and why BESIDES Sheogorath because he's getting his spotlight either way ;) whoever the most popular ones are, I'll feature them in one of the later chapters!

Lastly, once this story is concluded, I will be writing a full fledged story. I have a few ideas obviously, but I'm not too sure yet. If you have any ideas, PM me and I'll take them under consideration. Thanks!


	5. Khajiit Thief

**Ra'dar- **Khajiit Thief

* * *

**Life Before Skyrim- **Born in 4E 179 in Aldmeri-controlled Elsweyr, Ra'dar was one of the many orphan cubs who had to resort to thievery just to survive on the rough streets of Torval. When he was not out picking pockets or stealing trinkets, he was usually busy hitting up the skooma with the local smugglers.

Life was very difficult for Ra'dar, but as his friends always used to tell him, "larceny" was practically his middle name. The Thieves Guild at the time held more influence in Elsweyr than in any other province in all of Tamriel, so when he was only 7 years old, he joined them and rose quickly through their ranks. Due to the natural resistance (not _immunity_) Khajiit have to the negative effects of skooma, he first began using it at age 8, and never really stopped until the day he died.

Since no one ever knew his real first name, the Guild came up with a new one for him, Ra'dar, which in the Khajiit tongue roughly translates as "Master Thief". He gained a reputation across Torval as "The Black Cat", due to the bad luck that usually came to those who were unfortunate enough to have "Guild business", as they called it, with him.

Yet for all of Ra'dar's skill and luck, eventually it had to run out. One night in 4E 196 when he was downing his usual filling of skooma, he saw a bottle with a label-"PLEASE DRINK THIS LOVELY SKOOMA" so naturally he did… Unfortunately, he was so high off the drug that he couldn't comprehend that the label had actually been-"CAUTION: POISON. PLEASE DO NOT DRINK". It was no ordinary poison either, but a frenzy poison; after digesting it, Ra'dar went absolutely berserk, killing 6 people before the guards finally captured him.

When Ra'dar had simply been a thief, he had managed to keep off the radar, but now he was a convicted killer with a death sentence. Ra'dar had performed jailbreaks before and was actually quite good at them, so escaping jail wasn't really the problem. It was that he could no longer hang around in Elsweyr that killed him inside. Despite the _very _liberal attitude the Khajiit had towards the skooma trade, they absolutely did not tolerate murder. He had to flee or face an entire country coming after him, so he packed up everything he could carry that was important, then fled to Leyawiin, in Cyrodiil.

Things went very well for Ra'dar in his first few years in the Imperial Province. He immediately joined the failing Cyrodiil chapter of the Thieves Guild and helped revive the organization from the dead. In fact, in the course of only 4 years, Ra'dar had risen to a position of leadership within the Guild- NOT an easy thing to do. Even though the two were separate entities, the Cyrodilic Thieves Guild had a special connection with the Thieves Guild in Skyrim, who had been falling on hard times for many years. The Gray Fox asked Ra'dar if he would be willing to travel up to Skyrim and help them the same way he had in Cyrodiil. After being told of the economic benefits that would certainly accrue to him over time, Ra'dar accepted the offer, and made his way north to the _freezing _country of Skyrim.

When he had finally reached the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border in the Jerall Mountains, he was caught yet again. This time however, it was by Imperial legionnaires, who arrested him for skooma possession and then proceeded to knock him out cold. When he finally awoke, he and a few Nords were being carted into a small town called Helgen. They arrived soon after, and then the Imperials began executing people, without a proper trial! Even a thief such as himself knew that was wrong. As his turn finally came for the chopping block, Ra'dar got the sudden impression that he wasn't really being charged for skooma possession…

* * *

**Life During Skyrim- **For as great as Ra'dar was at escaping, there was no way he could get himself out of the mess he was in… Or so he thought. Just as it was his turn to join the recently beheaded Stormcloaks, a dragon, easily five times the size of any Senche-raht he had ever seen, showed up and began terrorizing Helgen. An Imperial soldier, Hadvar, and a Stormcloak soldier, Ralof, both tried to help Ra'dar escape the burning village, but Ra'dar was content to escape by himself. No doubt the two of them would try to convince him to join their respective causes, and Ra'dar had absolutely no interest in politics or this Civil War; in fact, he didn't even know that there was one until 15 minutes before he was supposed to be executed. Growing up under the oppressive rule of the Aldmeri Dominion would do that to a Khajiit.

What Ra'dar _was_ interested in was getting to Riften to join the Skyrim Thieves Guild, and finding some skooma ASAP. About halfway to Riften, Ra'dar ran into an old friend on the road, Ri'saad. Ra'dar and Ri'saad were best friends when they were cubs, but hadn't seen each other since the night when Ra'dar killed those people in his frenzy craze. Ra'dar happily accepted his old friend's offer to travel with his trading caravan since they were heading to Riften-ironically, to set up business with the Thieves Guild. The two cats got caught up on what had been up with each other since their last meeting, as well as exchanging rumors regarding the Thieves Guild in both Cyrodiil (in Ra'dar's case) and Skyrim (in Ri'saad's case). Apparently, the news surrounding the Guild's bad luck in Skyrim had some truth to it, but Ri'saad figured it was just a phase and wanted to get dibs before anyone else.

When Ra'dar had finally reached Riften, he bade farewell to Ri'saad and was let into the city by the guard since he was alone- they probably figured he was a Thalmor agent like most of the other solitary Khajiit in Skyrim. It did not take long at all in Riften for Ra'dar to run into the Guild. The local leader, Brynjolf, recognized him from the descriptions sent to him by the Gray Fox in Cyrodiil. The two accomplished thieves actually had a lot in common (other than Ra'dar's obsession with skooma) and became fast friends.

Brynjolf led Ra'dar down to meet with the other prominent members of the Guild; namely, Delvin, Vex, and Karliah, a beautiful Dunmer with _purple _eyes. Despite only just arriving, the Guild had heard stories of Ra'dar's prodigal skill in thievery, and after only 2 days, Brynjolf and Karliah let him in on a closely guarded secret. The previous Guildmaster, Mercer Frey, had stolen the legendary Skeleton Key from the Daedric Prince Nocturnal, (similar to the Gray Fox with Her cowl) which was the reason for the Guild's terrible luck over the years.

What surprised Ra'dar even more was learning that Karliah was actually a Nightingale, one of the legendary protectors of Nocturnal's temple, the Twilight Sepulcher. Every Thieves Guild member, even those not in the Skyrim chapter, had heard tales of the order but no one believed that they actually existed. Karliah wanted to induct Ra'dar and Brynjolf into the Nightingales to assure their luck in tracking Mercer Frey down, but that was too much for Ra'dar, who just wanted to steal and get high off skooma. Brynjolf did accept however, so Karliah figured that was good enough; she could see that Ra'dar's skills were even greater than those of her long lost lover, Gallus.

Once Brynjolf's induction "ceremony" was completed, the trio made their way to the old Dwemer ruin of Irkngthand, where they had tracked Mercer. After some intense fighting against the ancient dwarven automatons and the vile Falmer, they found Mercer Frey and Ra'dar took his heart- his first time killing a _person _since that night 5 years ago, and that was under the influence of skooma and a frenzy poison! Although Ra'dar truly did not enjoy violence, it felt good to get rid of that bastard Mercer Frey, whom Ra'dar could tell was an ass by talking to him for less than 45 seconds.

The three thieves retrieved the Skeleton Key from Mercer's corpse and got out of Irkngthand before the whole place came tumbling down, then Karliah and Brynjolf headed off to the Twilight Sepulcher to put it back while Ra'dar enjoyed some well-deserved skooma. After two weeks, Karliah and Brynjolf returned-successful in their task and the results were _immediate_. In the span of the next month, Ra'dar, Brynjolf and Karliah _alone _managed to bring in more business than the Guild had seen in the past year combined. Getting work from Delvin and Vex also proved to be invaluable as soon the Guild had regained their foothold in every major city in Skyrim, and the Guild reciprocated by offering Ra'dar the position of Guildmaster. Brynjolf was not a leader and Karliah had to spend too much of her time at Nightingale Hall, so Ra'dar happily accepted.

The Khajiit showed himself to be an incredible leader, bringing the Skyrim Thieves Guild to a level it had never seen, even rivaling the Elsweyr and Cyrodiil chapters. Three months later, Ra'dar received some very troubling news. A dragon coming from Northwind Summit had attacked Shor's Stone, a small settlement near Riften and also one of the Guild's strongholds. Since Ra'dar had been there himself on that awful day in Helgen months ago, he felt some moral obligation to go take care of the beast.

Taking his now two best friends Brynjolf and Karliah (who to Ra'dar's utter delight was _finally _starting to get over Gallus and…"warm up" to him), he set off to Northwind Summit where the two Nightingales and Guildmaster had the fight of their lives. When they finally took the beast down, Ra'dar felt slightly woozy when simultaneously, the dragon and the nearby wall both started glowing. At first, Ra'dar was confused. He hadn't had any skooma in almost 4 days! But then Brynjolf and Karliah said they saw it too, and suddenly, the glowing stopped. When Ra'dar had recovered, he had this nagging voice in the back of his mind. Was it saying lost? Maybe laws? Then it hit him and out of nowhere, Ra'dar whispered firmly, "LAAS", and he saw a strange aura surrounding Brynjolf, Karliah, and a nearby rabbit.

Brynjolf, the Nord, was clueless as to what he had just witnessed, but Karliah was older and learned enough to know. What Ra'dar had just done was a Dragon Shout, or "Thu'um" in the Dragon language, which meant that he must have been the legendary Dragonborn, just like the old Septim Emperors. Karliah informed him that the only people who may know what to do would be either the Blades who were now an extinct order, or the Greybeards who made their homes on the Throat of the World.

Despite how much he did not want to, eventually Karliah convinced Ra'dar of the importance and implications of him being Dragonborn, and offered to travel to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards' monastery, with him. The thought of traveling alone with Karliah to a cold mountain where the only warmth would be his cozy fur was what eventually changed Ra'dar's mind. Temporarily leaving control of the Guild to Brynjolf, the two set off for High Hrothgar, which was roughly a six-day journey. During that time, Ra'dar spent some real quality-time with Karliah when he was not busy hitting up the skooma, and realized that his feelings for her were far more than just physical or friendly… he had fallen in love with her. On their fifth day of traveling, he finally gathered up the courage to express his feelings to her, and to his complete and utter surprise, she felt the same way. That night, the last before they arrived at High Hrothgar, was the best of their lives.

However, even after setting his feelings aside, Ra'dar had absolutely no idea what to say to the Greybeards. The Greybeards thought that they felt the presence of a Dragonborn but weren't sure since his Shout, "Laas", was just a whisper. Ra'dar proved that he was indeed Dragonborn, and did some training for a while with the Greybeards, who found him to be extremely talented, yet lacking dedication. The Greybeards and even Karliah had no luck whipping Ra'dar into the shape he needed to be in if he were to fulfill his destiny. The only course of action left was, unfortunately, to let Ra'dar meet the Greybeards' leader, Paarthurnax.

The Khajiit was mesmerized by the old dragon, who similarly thought that Ra'dar was skilled but had no real discipline to speak of, which was not unusual considering that he _was _a thief after all. Paarthurnax gave Ra'dar an assignment: go out into the world, learn what responsibility and discipline are, learn some more Shouts, then come back to him. If by then he was ready, Paarthurnax would take him to Alduin, the World-Eater. To everyone's surprise, Ra'dar did exactly what he was told and did it exceptionally well, with Karliah by his side of course. He learned seven new Shouts in just three months, and when he returned to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards were both proud and fascinated by his new character.

Paarthurnax also thought that Ra'dar was ready and offered to take him to Skuldafn temple, where he could then travel to Sovngarde and fight Alduin. Ra'dar said he would only go if Karliah came with him, to which Paarthurnax reluctantly agreed, and they were off. While fighting their way through the draugr of Skuldafn, Karliah was amazed at how well her love's fighting abilities had come along in such a short time. He was always the best in the way of the shadow, but just an average fighter. Now, he was truly a force to be reckoned with. She also noticed that Ra'dar was quite possibly the only person that ever existed who actually _only benefitted _from taking skooma, the cat literally could down a hundred bottles and only come out stronger and better off!

When they finally reached Sovngarde, they couldn't see a thing but Ra'dar used his Clear Skies Shout to clear the way to the Hall of Valor, where they met up with the Nordic heroes of old who were ready to do battle against their ancient foe, Alduin. The fight raged on for almost an hour, and both Ra'dar and Karliah almost died numerous times, but in the end they came out on top and were called _heroes _by the ancient Nords!

Ra'dar-a lowly Khajiit orphan and thief from Torval who was obsessed with skooma and hopelessly in love with a Dunmer, was called a hero by heroes. The very idea was _crazy_…

* * *

**Life After Skyrim- **After Tsun had transported him and Karliah back to Nirn, Ra'dar realized something… He wasn't in Nirn. He appeared to be in some sort of city, but two things tipped him off: first-the sky looked nothing like it did in Tamriel. Second-for some reason, the guards were either purple or golden! After wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours, he finally found himself in front of a palace. He made his way inside, getting nasty looks from the golden and purple guards. Then he heard a booming voice yell "WELCOME TO THE SHIVERING ISLES MY DRAGONBORN FRIEND! I HOPE MY MAZKEN AND AUREALS HAVE BEEN ACCOMODATING!"

Surprisingly, the voice came from none other than the infamous Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, who had the form of a _gorgeous _Breton female, and said that he could call her "Grace", since that was her mortal name. Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince, was the famous Hero of Kvatch in life, and afterwards had stopped something called the Greymarch in the Isles and was then apotheosized as the new Madgod.

Getting down to business, the insane deity told him of her knowledge-deep down, he was quite mad and Sheogorath wanted to exploit that to turn more of the mortals of Tamriel mad as well. The deal came down to this: Ra'dar would become Sheogorath's new mortal champion and thus would slowly but steadily lose his mind, as would all those who became exposed to him for too long. In exchange, Ra'dar would have access to an unlimited amount of skooma, run the largest smuggling ring in all of Tamriel and become the Duke of Mania (gaining the loyalty of the Aureals in the process). He would also be able to spend the rest of eternity with his beloved Karliah, who Sheogorath would steal from Nocturnal; even though they would both eventually lose their minds, their love would never die. Ra'dar accepted the deal in a heartbeat, and was transported back to Tamriel along with a _lot _of cheese!

For the rest of his mortal existence, Ra'dar eventually lost his mind as Sheogorath had promised, as did most of his friends. Yet by the end of his life, he had still managed to turn the Skyrim Thieves Guild into the most profitable non-government organization in Tamriel. When he finally drew his last breath with a bottle of skooma in his mouth, his spirit went on to spend the rest of forever with his beloved Karliah…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok I'm sorry this took so long I've been busy with school and coming up with an idea for my next story on here :) Now a few things with this particular story...

Firstly: you'll notice the Blades don't appear in this one. That's not a mistake it's intentional they just didn't have a spot in this story and like I said these stories aren't exactly canon

Secondly: this story is mostly comedic relief, so it's a lot less serious than the rest and has even less of the main story in it than the rest

Thirdly: This one was my favorite to write so far, so I hope you all like it, I think I did a pretty decent job! And I also hope you liked Sheo's appearance ;)


End file.
